


Family First

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Family, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is moving back to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Undone" and 100quills prompt "Outside."

I love my job. Most of the time I just wait until the desk-goblins hear about trouble with a site, and then call me. I go, look the place over, and figure out what kind of protections and curses it has. Most wards are easily undone, and if you know the counters, it's just a matter of deflecting most curses. The tricky thing is physical traps and shields, and that's what makes it fun.

I hated my first three months, when I was stuck behind a desk, filling out paperwork and learning all of the counter-curses and unweaving and revealing spells. I just wanted to be outside, free from the dark underground rooms. Even now the thought of going back to Gringotts and working in one of those offices makes me shudder.

But with Voldemort's rebirth, mum's getting worried about Charlie and me off in Romania and Egypt. We talked about it. Charlie is needed on the preserve right now, and there isn't a closer one he could trade in to, so I'm going home. I hate it, but it'll make mum feel better. Weasleys always put family first.


End file.
